Make Mine Music VHS 1995
Warning Screen * FBI Warning - Federal Law Provides Serve Civil and Criminal Penalties for the Unauthorized Reproduction, Distribution or Exhibition of Copyrighted Motion Pictures. Video Tapes, or Video Discs. Criminal Copyright Infringement is Investigated by the FBI and May Constitute a Felony with a Maximum Penalty of Up to Five Years in Prison and or a $250,000 Fine. * Licensed for Private Home Exhibition Only. Any Public Performance, Copying for Other Use is Strictly Prohibited. All Other Rights Reserved. Opening Previews * For Pete's Sake * The Littlest Elf * Capri * Goofy Golf Machine * Burger King Kids Club * City Furniture * Excellence Creme * The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-Day Saints * Toyota Disney Bumpers * Feature Presentation Opening Logos * Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection * Walt Disney Pictures Opening Credits *Distributed by Buena Vista Distribution Co., Inc. *Walt Disney presents *The Talents of: Nelson Eddy, Dinah Shore, Benny Goodman, Andrews Sisters, Jerry Colonna, Andy Russel, Sterling Holloway, Riabouchinskaya and Lichine, Pied Pipers, King's Men, Ken Darby Chorus in *"Make Mine Music" *Technicolor® *A Famous Studios Production *Story: Homer Brightman, Dick Huemer, Dick Kinney, John Walbridge, Johnny Jensen, Tom Oreb, Dick Shaw, Eric Gurney, Sylvia Holland, T. Hee, Ed Penner, Dick Kelsey, Jim Bodrero, Roy Williams, Jesse Marsh, Erwin Graham, Xavier Atencio *Art Supervision: Mary Blair, Elmer Plummer, John Hench *Supervising Animators: Bob Clampett, Chuck Jones, Matt Stone, Tim Burton, William Hanna, Maurice Noble, John McKimson, Zack Keller, Trey Parker, Joseph Barbera, Robert Rodriguez, Ed Skudder *Character Animation: Les Clark, Ward Kimball, Milt Kahl, John Sibley, Hal King, Eric Larson, John Lounsbery, Ollie Johnston, Fred Moore, Hugh Fraser, Judge Whitaker, Harvey Toombs, Tom Massey, Phil Duncan, Hal Ambro, Jack Campbell, Cliff Nordberg, Bill Justice, Al Bertino, John McManus, Ken O'Brien, Art Stevens, Richard Williams *Effects Animation: George Rowley, Jack Boyd, Andy Engman, Brad Case, Don Patterson *Assistant Animation: Iwao Takamoto *Painter: Phyllis Barnhart *Layout: Ken Anderson, Saul Bass, Kendall O'Connor, Hugh Hennesy, Al Zinnen, Ed Benedict, Charles Philippi, Johnny Jensen, Don Da Gradi, Lance Nolley, Charles Payzant, John Niendorff *Color Consultant: Mique Nelson *Background: Claude Coats, Ray Huffine, Art Riley, Al Dempster, Ralph Hulett, Alan Maley Thelma Witmer, Merle Cox, Jimi Trout *Music Director: Charles Wolcott *Associates: Ken Darby, Oliver Wallace, Edward Plumb, Paul Smith *Songs by: Ray Gilbert, Eliot Daniel, Allie Wrubel, Bobby Worth *Orchestrations: Sidney Fine, Edward H. Plumb *Music Editor: Al Teeter *Musician: Ethmer Roten - Flute *Technicolor Color Director: Natalie Kalmus *Process Effects: Ub Iwerks *Sound Director: C.O. Slyfield *Sound Recording: C.O. Slyfield, Robert O. Cook *Film Editors: Donald Halliday, Thomas Scott *Color Timer: George Cave *Negative Cutter: Jim Wilkinson *Secretaries: Eva Jane Sinclair, Eloise Tobelman, Ruth Wright *©Copyright MCMXLVI Walt Disney Productions All Rights Reserved *Approved MPAA Certificate No. 10562 *RCA Sound Recording *Screen Cartoonists Local852 BPDPA AFL *This picture made under made under the jursdiction of I.A.T.S.E., affliated with American Federation of Labor *Produced by: Fred Qrimby *Directors: Jack Kinney, Clyde Geronimi, Hamilton Luske, Bob Cormack, Josh Meador *Production Supervisor: Joe Grant Ending Titles *"Make Mine Music" The End A Walt Disney Production Closing Logos * Walt Disney Pictures Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Walt Disney Production Category:Buena Vista Distribution Co., Inc. Category:Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection Category:VHS Category:1995